Remarry
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Toby is shocked when Andy finally agrees to remarry him. Toby/Andy


**I don't own West Wing and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

"Yes," Andy answered, grinning from ear to ear.

Ready to go on the defensive and start explaining why she finally said yes, it took Toby a few seconds to catch up and realize what she had said. He did a double take and then froze. "Yes?"

"Yes," she confirmed.

His mouth dropped open. "You're actually going to marry me again?"

"Do you need me to say it again, Toby? I've already said it twice!" But Andy wasn't really mad and they both knew it.

"I'm no longer all the reasons you've listed before coming out against this? You're not worried about marrying someone who leaked an important secret?" He had to make sure.

"No, Toby. You've changed for the better, and Bartlet pardoned you. Besides, I want them to try and come after you – let them. I'm not going to let it get to me, just like I didn't let it get to me when I was pregnant." She couldn't wait to marry this man again, as evidenced by the fact that she hurt a little because she couldn't stop smiling.

Toby grinned. "I love you, Andrea Wyatt."

"And I love you, Toby Ziegler. Now do you want to grab the kids and head down to the courthouse? We've already been married once and don't need a big wedding." Andy really didn't want to make a big deal out of this, and she hoped he felt the same way.

"Sure. That sounds great." He had a feeling he would have agreed to anything she said because of how happy he was at the moment. But Toby didn't need a big wedding either – what was the point?

"Go get the kids now. And make sure Molly chooses a nice dress! I'll go find Huck's suit, and then we'll get going." Andy kissed him and then headed off to find their son's only tux. He looked adorable in it, so that was a plus.

Toby headed up to Molly's room. "What are you doing, sweetheart?" he asked after knocking on the door.

She looked up at her father and smiled. "Coloring," Molly answered.

"That sounds like fun. Can you tell me what your favorite and/or prettiest dress is?" He hoped this didn't backfire on him. Fortunately for him, it didn't. Molly was dressed and ready within ten minutes.

"Why am I all dresseded up, Daddy?" She looked up at him curiously.

Toby couldn't believe he was actually about to say this. "Mommy and I are getting married, Moll." He braced himself for the explosion and it didn't disappoint.

Molly squealed and hugged him. "Yay! We're going to have a wedding?" She had been a flower girl at Zoey and Charlie's wedding and took the job very seriously. Toby and Andy still loved to take out the pictures sometimes and remember that night – both kids had looked adorable.

"We are," Toby confirmed. Her joy was infectious, and was making him feel a little bit hyper (like the twins on sugar) when combined with his own happiness.

She practically skipped down the steps to tell her brother (who already knew and was also excited) the big news. "I'm glad they're not mad about this," Andy murmured.

"So you up to driving to Virginia today?" Since the waiting limit after getting a marriage license in Maryland was forty-eight hours and DC wasn't that much better, Virginia was the closest available option.

She nodded. "Six hours in the car with kids doesn't sound like it'll be fun, but let's do this."

"We can stay overnight – don't have to come back right away." He wasn't up to spending six hours in a cramped space with Molly and Huck either.

"We'll find a hotel to stay on our way there." Andy didn't even care that this was pretty much spur of the moment.

"You need to look pretty, Mommy," Molly commented as she walked into the kitchen.

"You do," Huck echoed.

Andy looked at her ex-husband. He shrugged. "They're right. We'll wait a few more minutes while you find a dress you like."

"Okay." She kissed all three of them on their cheeks and then rushed back upstairs, feeling stupid that she hadn't thought of getting her own dress sooner.

Within half an hour, the family of four was finally on their way to Virginia. Molly and Huck got bored after a while, but Andy distracted them with their favorite toys (unfortunately, that only worked for so long). "Daddy, are you moving in now?" Huck questioned.

He looked up at his son through the mirror. "Yes, I am." They hadn't discussed it, but it was pretty obvious Andy and the kids wouldn't be moving into his place.

When they arrived at their destination, they all breathed a sigh of relief (Toby and Andy especially). Spending that long in a car with two young kids had been a mistake neither planned on making again after this trip. It was way too much, and Molly and Huck hadn't stopped complaining for the last hour and a half. "You two ready and excited?" Andy questioned.

They both nodded furiously. "Good luck," Huck told them seriously.

"Yes. Lots of luck," Molly replied.

After filling out the marriage license forms and getting it approved, Andy and Toby waited for a judge to marry them. They sighed in relief when he came back and ushered them into his office. "I'd like to amend my vows a little," Toby told him.

"Sounds fine to me."

"Andy, I will make up for my past mistakes and not screw this up again. I can't wait to spend our lives together again. Kids, cover your ears for this part." They stared at him in confusion, but listened. "I promise to love and honor you, and not fuck it up this time."

Andy giggled. "Nice." The kids took their hands over their ears and listened to their mother's vows. Both their noses crinkled up in disgust when their parents kissed and sealed their vows.

"We're married again," he whispered when they pulled apart.

"We are," she confirmed. Andy was glad they had waited this long to remarry. It wouldn't have been like this before if they had reconciled sooner.

The family of four found a hotel and settled in. Toby called CJ first to break the news to her. "What's going on?" his friend asked.

"Don't freak out," he warned, but he knew better.

She was instantly on high alert. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong so you can calm down. Andy said yes to my proposal."

CJ's squeal was so loud Toby had to hold the phone away from his ear. "You done now?"

"Yes. That's amazing, Toby! When's the wedding?"

"We actually just got back from the courthouse. It was the two of us and the kids. That's all we needed." He wished the twins weren't with them so he and Andy could celebrate, but they'd pawn the kids off on some relative later to do exactly that.

"Congratulations. I'm so happy for you both. And don't fuck it up again." She couldn't believe Andy had finally agreed to remarry Toby. CJ honestly never thought this would happen.

"Those words were actually in my vows." He couldn't stop smiling and he'd be annoyed by it if he wasn't so happy right now.

"Good. Give Andy and the kids my love, and I'll call you later. Danny's calling me." She was definitely going to send them a gift.

"Bye." Toby hung up and kissed his wife. Fuck, it felt really good to call Andy his wife again. It was also pretty surreal, but feeling would probably fade soon.

"It's nice to think of you as my husband again," Andy murmured.

"It really is," he replied.

Andy and Toby shocked all their friends when they announced their remarriage, but everyone was happy for them. And they had their problems, but they actually talked about them instead of fighting. This time, their marriage was better.


End file.
